Frozen Heart
by Dino York
Summary: Todo mundo tiene sus razones para ser exactamente de la forma que son. Elsa tiene mil razones para ser distante con su hermana, pero a la vez sabe que Anna podría ser la única capaz de derretir su congelado corazón. ELSANNA. Modern A/U. Icest. Elsa sigue teniendo sus poderes.
1. Pictures

_¡Hola! Bueno, decidí estrenar mi cuenta con éste proyecto al cual le di el nombre de "Frozen Heart", a decir verdad fue una idea que salió de una simple servilleta en mitad de una fiesta xD No es el primer fic que escribo, de hecho, tengo otra cuenta aquí (AdaHetfield6) por si alguno gusta pasar y leer alguno de mis fics. Esta cuenta es sólo para el bendito Elsanna y cosas por el estilo :D (En mi otra cuenta también hay un fic Elsanna._

_Bueno, ya he puesto advertencias en el Summary, así que no hace falta hacerlo de nuevo ¿Verdad?... Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de ésta extraña historia :3_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes usados en éste fanfic pertenecen a DISNEY; yo sólo los tomé prestados. La trama es completamente mía._

_Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!_

* * *

**_Pictures_**

̶ ¡Anna! – Exclamó una joven rubia, abriendo la puerta de su hermana casi de una patada. La pelirroja miró con sorpresa, y cierto enojo, lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento; Anna se encontraba sentada en el suelo con algunas fotografías y cosas por el estilo, ella miraba expectante a la muchacha de ojos color azul hielo –¡Oye! ¡No vengas y azotes mi puerta como si estuvieras en una película de acción! ¿¡Quién te crees!? ¿Hulk? – La mayor gruñó audiblemente con desagrado. Anna tenía la molesta manía de llamarle "Hulk" de vez en cuando, debido a ciertos aspectos de su temperamento.

̶ Ah, ¡No vengas a hablarme de irrumpir, cuando tú haces exactamente lo mismo! – La apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo índice, mientras la menor fingía una cara de completa indignación –¿Qué? No sé de qué rayos me hablas. – Desvió la vista.

̶ ¡Claro que lo sabes! – Dio un par de pasos hacia adentro –¿Qué mierda hacías en mi habitación? –

Anna guardó silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar alguna clase de respuesta, algo coherente que contestarle a su hermana –Uh, nada – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir; en realidad, Anna no era muy buena pensando antes de hablar, y por eso se había metido en un par de líos algunas veces. La pelirroja miraba hacia todos lados, excepto hacia el rostro de la rubia.

̶ Sabes muy bien que no debes entrar a mi habitación.

̶ ¡No lo hice, la puerta estaba abierta y…!

̶ ¡Deja de mentir, Anna! ¡Mi puerta estaba perfectamente cerrada!

̶ Bueno, sí, pero… Cálmate, ¿Quieres? No entiendo por qué haces tanto alboroto, digo, no es como si tuvieras algo oscuro y maléfico encerrado ahí, ¿O sí? – Elsa abrió sus ojos con ligera sorpresa. En realidad, no había nada oscuro y maléfico, pero, sin lugar a dudas, Elsa encerraba cosas que definitivamente no podía confesar a su pequeña e inocente hermana. De un momento a otro, la temperatura descendió notablemente en el lugar; pudo ver que Anna se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a frotar sus manos sobre sus brazos, en un intento de restar el frío –Estúpido aire acondicionado – Susurró; claramente, sin darse cuenta de que el aire acondicionado funcionaba perfectamente.

Y de pronto, Elsa ya no estaba. Anna miró con completa confusión el marco de la puerta, el cual ahora se encontraba vacío, mostrando la vista hacia al pasillo –¿Pero qué…? – A las afueras, el sonido de los rápidos pasos de Elsa retumbó en el lugar. Anna se levantó inmediatamente para ir detrás de su hermana en busca de una explicación a su extraño comportamiento. No era como si Elsa no hubiera escapado sin razón alguna antes; lo había estado haciendo constantemente por los últimos once años, sólo que la pelirroja nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle el porqué de sus acciones.

La chica más joven salió casi corriendo, dando enormes zancadas para alcanzarla –¡Elsa! – Anna llegó a tocar su hombro, pero la rubia se apartó, volteando rápidamente a ver a su hermana –¿Qué pasa contigo? Primero vienes y casi tiras mi puerta, ¿Y luego te vas como si nada? – Habló la pelirroja mirando atentamente, esperando una respuesta, una explicación; pero Elsa sólo estaba ahí, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido y mostrando una cara de angustia –¿Por qué siempre huyes de mi, Elsa? – soltó con dolor.

_"__Porque sólo quiero protegerte…"_

̶ Yo… ̶ Balbuceó juntando sus manos, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa o algo le asustaba. La temperatura seguía bajando –Yo no… Sólo no vuelvas a entrar a mi cuarto… Sabes que no me gusta. – Terminó por darle la espalda y evadir su pregunta a final de cuentas. Anna bajó la mirada con completa decepción y frustración; quería gritarle, obligarla a que la mirase fijamente y fuera honesta… Pero con Elsa, eso se volvía casi imposible –¡Respóndeme! – Bramó al fin.

̶ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – De pronto una voz masculina se escuchó en el pasillo; era su padre, observándolas con una cara casi molesta. Ambas se quedaron calladas. El hombre pudo notar aquel "ligero" cambio de temperatura, cosa que le indicó que algo andaba mal con la mayor de sus hijas –Deberías terminar de prepararte, Anna. Nos vamos en cinco minutos – la chica asintió suavemente y volvió a su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña mirada a Elsa. El pasillo se quedó en absoluto silencio –Elsa, ¿Puedes venir conmigo a la sala? – La rubia accedió después de suspirar.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, su padre se paró frente a ella, mirándola severamente –Elsa – fue interrumpido –Antes de que digas algo, ella entró a mi habitación sin permiso y luego comenzó a hablar sobre cosas oscuras – el progenitor arqueó una ceja –¿Y qué pasó después? – Preguntó. Elsa apretó los labios –Y… Y eso me asustó, porque sabes que no puedo decirle – susurró con cierto dejo de tristeza; sus ojos se tornaron sombríos y sentía como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar más –Cariño, sé que sólo tratas de protegerla… Pero esa no es razón para comportarte de esa manera con ella – hizo una pausa para acercarse a la chica de ojos azules y acariciar suavemente su cabello –Lo escuché todo desde abajo… Tal vez deberías disculparte. Anna te ama –

̶ Alexander ¿No deberíamos irnos ya? – De pronto apareció una bella mujer castaña bien arreglada para salir; la tensión estaba por todas partes –¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó notando que el rostro de la joven mostraba un poco de tristeza –La misma porquería de siempre – siseó alejándose de su padre –Elsa… ̶ escuchó a su madre susurrar su nombre, pero ella ya iba en camino hasta la puerta principal –Los espero en el auto – dicho eso, un portazo se encargó de terminar su conversación.

**oOo**

Todo el camino de la casa al restaurante fue jodidamente incómodo. Elsa no soportaba tener que estar sentada a un lado de Anna sin siquiera poder mirarla a la cara; ciertamente, se sentía una completa idiota, su padre estaba en lo correcto, el hecho de tener que ocultar aquel gran secreto no era motivo para tratar a su pequeña hermana como a la mierda.

Ya en aquel restaurante, no tardaron mucho en encontrar la mesa donde estaban sus tíos sentados junto con su prima Rapunzel y otro chico, el cual, al parecer era novio de la joven castaña. Todos llegaron y tras los saludos no faltaron las exclamaciones de su tío Clayton diciendo cosas como "¡Pero mira cuanto has crecido!" o "¡Necesitas ganar peso, estás tan delgada que el viento podría tumbarte!", a lo que Elsa sólo contestaba con pequeñas risas incómodas. Escuchó a su tía Rachel halagar la belleza de su hermana un par de veces; Elsa miró a Anna rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo. Ciertamente, la pelirroja era muy hermosa, y no sólo físicamente, Anna tenía el corazón más puro y bello de todos, y Elsa estaba segura de que cualquier persona se enamoraría perdidamente de ella con apenas pasar unos minutos a su lado.

Definitivamente, cualquier persona se enamoraría de Anna.

_"__Incluso yo…"_

̶ ¿Elsa? – La voz áspera de su tío la sacó de sus divagaciones; la rubia miró expectante a todos en la mesa con sus enormes ojos azules, luego se volvió a Clayton –Perdón, ¿Qué decías, tío? – El hombre soltó una enorme y audible carcajada que llamó la atención de más de una persona en el lugar –El novio te tiene con la cabeza en las nubes, ¿No es así querida? – Volvió a reír junto con su madre y su tía. Elsa casi escupe su trago de soda. Volteó a ver a su padre, al cual claramente no le hizo ni pizca de gracia el atrevido comentario. Se dio un par de golpes en el pecho debido a que se estaba ahogando, y después de toser unas cuantas veces, se decidió a encarar la pregunta.

̶ ¿Novio? ¡No! Yo… Yo no tengo – agitó sus manos de forma negativa.

̶ Ah, cariño, ¿Y entonces qué pasa con Hans? – Habló su madre, provocando que su tío abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

̶ ¿Hans? ¿Así se llama el afortunado? – Preguntó. El rostro de Elsa se enrojeció con violencia al sentir las insistentes miradas de todos los presentes, en especial la de Anna.

̶ Hans… é-él es sólo un amigo, nada más eso. – Se hundió en su asiento sintiendo como su rostro ardía junto con el efecto de la vergüenza. Escuchó a su padre suspirar con alivio y vio a su tío entrecerrando sus ojos con una expresión de "no te creo, pequeña mentirosa." Pero aún así dejaron ese tema del lado después de un par de comentarios sobre que Elsa podría conseguir un novio fácilmente si ella así lo quisiera, pero en realidad ella no estaba nada interesada en tener alguna relación… Al menos no con chicos.

El resto de la cena fue bastante normal. Eugene, el novio de Rapunzel, en realidad era un buen sujeto, era divertido y atento con la muchacha castaña, y lo más importante: Le agradaba a su tío Clayton.

Elsa no se sentía muy cómoda cuando se encontraba rodeada de gente por un gran lapso de tiempo; ella se había vuelto compañera de la soledad desde los nueve años, y no porque así lo deseara, simplemente así lo demandaba la vida (y su padre), todo para proteger a su hermana. Y entonces la joven decidió levantarse con la excusa de ir al sanitario, por tercera vez en la tarde.

Después de pasar casi dos minutos encerrada en un cubículo tratando de gastar tiempo, se decidió a salir, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Anna esperándola en la zona del lavamanos –Hey – susurró la joven con una tímida sonrisa. Elsa sólo se quedó en silencio tratando de mirarla a los ojos –Hola – respondió al fin, acercándose hasta los grifos y a su vez abriendo la llave de uno de estos, dejando que el agua fluyera y mojara sus manos. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta para quedar en la misma posición que la mayor; ambas se miraban a través del espejo.

Silencio incómodo.

̶ Uh, yo… sé que tal vez estás molesta, pero quiero que sepas que…

̶ No… ̶ resopló.

̶ ¿No? – Preguntó un poco confusa.

̶ Quiero decir… No estoy molesta, de hecho – cerró la llave y se encaminó hacia el secador de manos que se encontraba junto a Anna. Una vez con las manos secas se dignó a mirarla –Yo… lo siento, fui una tonta –

̶ Bueno, tú no tienes toda la culpa… Yo no debí entrar a tu habitación sin pedírtelo. Sé que no te gusta que lo haga, pero últimamente hemos estado tan alejadas que… necesitaba llamar tu atención con algo, lo que sea. Extraño a mi hermana, ¿Sabes? – Anna sonrió con tristeza, prácticamente partiendo el corazón de Elsa en dos.

_"__Yo también te extraño. Mierda, no sabes cuánto."_

Inconscientemente la mano de Elsa ya se estaba aproximando al pecoso rostro de su hermana; cuando ésta se posó sobre su mejilla, Anna dio un ligero respingo y rápidamente atrapó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas –Dios, Elsa… tus manos están heladas – miró con preocupación mientras Elsa trataba de apartarse, pero seguía presa del inocente agarre de la chica más joven –No… no es nada. – Se liberó al fin, dando la vuelta hacia la salida del baño. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, otra vez huía –¿Estás segura? Porque… ̶ Elsa se tensó –Dije que no es nada –

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y frunció los labios –Bien, si tú lo dices – dijo saliendo rápidamente, sin volver a mirar hacia la chica de cabello rubio platinado. Anna estaba claramente decepcionada de nuevo.

_"__Bien, Elsa… lo jodiste otra vez."_

**oOo**

La familia Storm ya se encontraba de vuelta en casa después de esa agotadora comida con los otros. El sol comenzaba apenas a ocultarse, dando la bienvenida a la noche en la ciudad de Arendelle. Elsa subió en silencio las escaleras para dirigirse a su pieza, casi seguida por Anna, pero a medio camino el timbre sonó.

̶ Anna, te busca Kristoff – anunció su madre desde la recepción. La chica suspiró y dio media vuelta hacia abajo.

Elsa siguió con su camino. Pasó justo en frente de la habitación de la joven de ojos azul-verde. La puerta estaba totalmente abierta, y la luz estaba encendida. Había algo que llamó su atención; era aquel pequeño montón de fotografías que se encontraba sobre el suelo. Anna claramente iba a tardar un poco, así que entró sin pensárselo.

Se agachó para tomar una fotografía en particular, una donde estaba ella junto a Anna cuando eran pequeñas. Se mostraba a Anna sonriendo ampliamente con la cara llena de chocolate, mientras que Elsa salía a su lado riendo felizmente, sosteniendo una barra de chocolate.

Esa foto estaba sobre el escritorio de la pieza de Elsa.

Elsa dejó la foto en el suelo junto con las demás y salió inmediatamente para encerrarse en su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y recargó su cabeza sobre la madera, deslizándose a través de ésta hasta quedar en posición fetal. Una helada lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, el cuarto comenzó a crujir por el hielo que se formaba bajo sus pies, y afuera, la nieve comenzaba a caer, en pleno verano.

_̶ _Lo siento tanto, Anna…

* * *

_¿Revs? ¡Es gratis! Y me ayuda a continuar con la historia. c:_


	2. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

_¡Hola! /o/ aquí estoy de nuevo con la actualización de ésta humilde historia. Iba a actualizar hasta el próximo martes, pero, inspiración es inspiración. También quisiera agradecer a esas dos hermosas personitas que me han dejado rev; muchas gracias, son geniales. Y también gracias a los que han dado a favs y follow _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes pertenecen a DISNEY; Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, al igual que algunos sucesos que aparecen en la película._

_Espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!_

* * *

**_Do You Want to Build a Snowman?_**

Anna bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción de la casa. Kristoff esperaba en el umbral de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –Hey, hola – habló suavemente la chica, sonriéndole de manera tímida mientras éste sacudía su mano en forma de saludo. Dio un vistazo hacia adentro y notó que su madre los observaba con cierta emoción. Anna rodó los ojos y prefirió salir a la parte delantera junto con el rubio –¿Ocurre algo? No sueles venir mucho a éstas horas – Kristoff rió ligeramente mientras se rascaba la nuca –En realidad… No. Estaba pasando por aquí y pensé que no sería mala idea venir a saludar… Olaf y yo vinimos a recoger una máquina de hielo un par de casas más adelante –

̶ Oh, ya veo. ¿Eso quiere decir que darán una fiesta? – Preguntó sonriente mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.

̶ Sí, el próximo viernes. Y tienes que ir ésta vez, será genial – exclamó animado el joven.

Anna estaba por responderle, pero todo se le fue de la mente cuando vio que la nieve comenzaba a caer en plena noche de verano; miró hacia el cielo casi sin poder creerlo. El cambio climático iba cada vez más extraño, pensó. Los fríos copos caían cada vez más rápido, empezando a cubrir el césped y el suelo –Que raro – susurró la pelirroja –Sí – se le unió Kristoff mirando a los alrededores. La joven escuchó a Olaf llamándole al rubio un par de veces para que le ayudase con la máquina –Eh, debo irme… Pero te veo en la escuela mañana –

̶ Seguro – Kristoff se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja, provocando un leve sonrojo y una pequeña y torpe sonrisa. Después de que el chico estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, Anna volvió a entrar, notando que ninguno de sus padres se encontraban en la planta baja –Meh – resopló restándole importancia y se decidió a subir a su habitación.

Una vez arriba durante el trayecto hasta su pieza, se detuvo al ver que su padre salía de la habitación de Elsa con una expresión llena de preocupación, cosa que también preocupó a Anna por un momento –¿Todo bien? – Preguntó llamando la atención de su padre, el cual guardó silencio unos segundos –Sí… Sólo quería ver que tu hermana estuviera bien – la pelirroja miró confundida –¿A qué te refieres? ¿Elsa está bien? ¿Se siente mal o algo? – Preguntaba avanzando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la rubia, pero Alexander se lo impidió –Anna, cariño… Cálmate. Elsa está completamente bien, sólo tiene que descansar, ya sabes cuánto se esfuerza en la universidad – le regaló una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Anna suspiró –Okay, pero tal vez debería ir a ver… -

̶ Anna… Elsa se quedó dormida, y tú, pequeña, deberías hacer lo mismo.

̶ Pero es temprano – Hizo un puchero mientras su padre reía suavemente –Debo seguir trabajando, no duermas tarde ¿Quieres? Y no despiertes a tu hermana. – le dio un beso en la frente y caminó en dirección al estudio.

El padre de Elsa y Anna era un importante hombre de negocios a gran escala, y su madre también era muy buena para esos asuntos. De hecho, fue gracias a eso que se habían conocido, y ahora estaban felizmente casados y con dos hermosas hijas.

Tenían el dinero suficiente para darle una buena vida a sus hijas, aunque en realidad ellas no les exigían mucho, después de todo, Elsa no hacía más que quedarse en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, y Anna era una chica de lo más sencilla.

La pelirroja entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se quedó ahí parada por unos momentos, con la mirada perdida en aquel montón de fotografías que se encontraban en el suelo. Después de un rato comenzó a recogerlo todo y se sentó en la silla del escritorio para volver a observarlas. La foto que tomó de la habitación de su hermana seguía ahí, pero al tocarla sintió algo distinto, estaba fría, se sentía como las manos de Elsa. Sacudió su cabeza pensando que quizás se estaba volviendo loca y mejor fue a ponerse su pijama para después echarse en la cama a escuchar música en su Ipod.

**oOo**

En la madrugada, se podría decir que gran parte de la ciudad de Arendelle dormía profundamente, pero esa noche, en la misma casa habían dos chicas que simplemente no podían pegar ni un ojo. Elsa no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama, y de vez en cuando, miraba hacia a la ventana, dándose cuenta de que aún seguía nevando por su culpa. Durante once años Elsa había tenido esa constante pregunta asomándose en sus pensamientos cada día: "¿Por qué a mí?"… No podía negar que, durante los primeros nueve años de su vida creía que su poder era algo completamente genial, ella lo creía firmemente, hasta que aquel incidente con Anna ocurrió… Antes de que se mudaran a su actual casa.

**_Flashback:_**

_Aquella noche, una pequeña pelirroja se mantenía despierta en el cuarto que compartía con su hermana. Elsa dormía cómodamente en su cama, hasta que sintió el ligero peso de alguien junto a ella –Elsa – escuchó un susurro, pero fue ignorado por completo –Elsa – de nuevo, sólo que un poco más audible. La niña rubia gruñó suavemente aún entre sueños –Despierta – habló sacudiendo los hombros de Elsa._

_La rubia abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo –¿Qué haces? Vete a dormir – dijo con desgano volviendo a cerrarlos –Pero no quiero, el cielo está despierto, y yo también – se dio la vuelta para tumbarse encima de su hermana –Entonces debemos jugar – habló dramáticamente mientras que Elsa volvía a gruñir y la empujaba fuera de su cama –Pues ve a jugar tú sola. – sentenció._

_Anna no tardó mucho en volver a subir –¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Los ojos de Elsa volvieron a abrirse, pero ésta vez con más entusiasmo, dejando ver una animada sonrisa._

_Las dos niñas bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, pasaron por la sala y salieron al patio trasero, en donde se detuvieron –¡Haz la magia! – Exclamó con energía la pelirroja mientras Elsa reía suavemente y con un par de movimientos de sus manos, una pequeña bola de nieve con destellos de color azul brillante y luminoso se formó entre éstas. _

_Elsa levantó sus brazos hacia el estrellado cielo; con un simple movimiento, la bola se elevó y explotó suavemente, propagando la nieve por todo el lugar. Ellas pasaron un buen rato jugando y construyendo gran variedad de muñecos de nieve, de pronto Anna comenzó a saltar de un montículo a otro, pidiéndole a Elsa que formara más mientras ella iba avanzando. Pero mientras más saltaba la pelirroja, más rápido aceleraba el paso. Elsa no estaba teniendo mucho control debido a la velocidad –Anna ¡Más despacio! – Exclamó la rubia, pero Anna no escuchaba._

_La más pequeña resbaló antes de saltar. _

_Elsa quiso salvarla, amortiguar la caída. Estiró su mano, lanzando un destello azul._

_Era tarde._

_El helado proyectil de luz se impactó en la cabeza de Anna, la cual cayó instantáneamente inconsciente._

_̶ ¡Anna! – Corrió hacia la pelirroja y recargó su cabeza sobe su regazo. Miró con pavor como un mechón de su cabello cobrizo, pasaba a color rubio, casi llegando a blanco –¡Mamá, papá! –_

El sonido de unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacó de sus recuerdos. Era Anna, lo sabía por su particular forma de tocar. Elsa se quedó en silencio sin saber que responderle, tal vez si no lo hacía ella supondría que estaba dormida, al igual que todos los demás en la casa. Tocó nuevamente –¿Elsa? – hubo silencio solamente. Podía escuchar la respiración de la pelirroja detrás de la fría madera.

Desde afuera la pelirroja no escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido proveniente de Elsa, era obvio que su hermana estaba dormida, y ella se sentía como la mayor de las tontas por ir a buscarla a esas horas de la noche –Sólo… Sólo quería saber si estabas bien –

Elsa escuchaba atentamente a la chica más joven, debatiéndose internamente si debía contestarle o no –Sé que es un poco tarde y no debería molestarte a ésta hora, pero… ¿Qué mierda? Estoy hablando sola – susurró. La rubia casi pudo asegurar que Anna se encontraba sonriendo torpemente detrás de la puerta, luego escuchó un paso; sabía que en ese momento se estaba alejando.

Anna retrocedió un par de pasos decidida a volver a su habitación, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera –Estoy bien – escuchó a su hermana susurrar detrás de la puerta que las mantenía separadas, la pelirroja volvió a acercarse –Hola – la puerta seguía sin abrirse, pero sabía que Elsa estaba junto a ella.

Silencio.

̶ Hola – dijo en voz baja.

La voz de Elsa era hermosa, y a Anna siempre le había gustado la forma en la que ésta se tornaba un poco ronca cuando quería hablar con un volumen bajo.

̶ ¿Te desperté?

_"__No…"_

̶ Sí…

̶ Uh, lo siento…

̶ No pasa nada, ¿Tú qué haces despierta? – Anna suspiró.

̶ ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron con infinita sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera pidiendo eso? ¿A caso ella aún lo recordaba? No, definitivamente tenía que ser una broma –¿Qué? – Susurró con la voz hecha en un hilo.

̶ Bueno… Ya sabes, no suele nevar en verano… Así que pensé que podríamos aprovechar en lugar de esperar hasta invierno, ¿Qué dices? – Ahora Elsa suspiró aliviada. Definitivamente Anna no recordaba nada sobre sus poderes; se sentía jodidamente salvada, pero por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo, seguramente le haría daño igual que esa vez.

Más silencio.

̶ Es tarde, Anna… Ve a dormir.

Otro rechazo más agregado a la lista; se suponía que tal vez ya debería estar acostumbrada a la actitud de Elsa, pero no. Cada vez que la rechazaba dolía. Anna volvió a despegarse de la puerta completamente resignada –Okay… Uh, buenas noches… Descansa – Ella esperó una respuesta por parte de Elsa, pero el lugar se quedó en completo silencio. Elsa ya no le respondería nada más.

Anna estaba alejándose nuevamente, lo escuchaba, sintiéndose la peor idiota del mundo. A Elsa también le dolía el hecho de tener que pasársela rechazando a la pobre de su hermana; era horrible tener que estar detrás de esa puerta sin poder hacer nada.

_"__Sabes que puedes hacer algo, estúpida."_

Recargó su cabeza sobre la madera que ahora se mantenía casi tan helada como el hielo mismo que ella creaba. Negaba sobre ésta, apretaba sus dientes, reprimiendo el llanto.

_"__Haz algo… Muévete."_

Su mano temblaba salvajemente mientras la dirigía a la perilla de la puerta; la sostuvo firmemente, pero no era capaz de girarla.

_"__Muévete, haz algo… ¡Lo que sea!"_

̶ ¿A-Anna?

La pelirroja escuchó la voz a sus espaldas y volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con los enormes ojos azules de Elsa mirándola con desesperación, como si Anna fuera lo único que pudiese mantenerla con vida, como si fuera la última reserva de oxigeno de un astronauta en el espacio –Els –

̶ Oye, ya que… ya que no suele nevar en verano… tal vez… ̶ Desvió la mirada y juntó sus manos, moviendo los dedos de manera nerviosa –Tal vez… podamos hacer un muñeco – soltó al fin. Anna abrió los ojos como platos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro –¿De verdad? – Elsa asintió sonriéndole.

Anna casi soltó un grito de emoción, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca echando un vistazo a la habitación de sus padres –Espera un momento – la joven entró a su recamara y un minuto después salió completamente abrigada, incluso llevaba guantes y un gorro. Elsa tenía su suéter, así que con eso le bastaba.

̶ Vamos, vamos – habló emocionada, tomando la mano de su hermana sin pensárselo dos veces. Anna no sintió la temperatura de la rubia debido a los guantes, así que no se detuvo alarmada o algo por el estilo, simplemente se encaminó junto con ella hasta las escaleras, y Elsa no puso resistencia alguna –Date prisa – decía llevándola con pasos firmes y rápidos –Anna, baja la voz – susurró la mayor tratando de no ser arrastrada por su hermana.

Todo eso le estaba trayendo recuerdos de aquella noche, pero ésta vez Elsa no utilizaría sus poderes, así que no podría causarle ningún daño a su pequeña hermana. Al fin llegaron, sólo que en ésta ocasión estaban frente a la casa. Ahí Anna soltó la mano de la rubia. Elsa sintió que volvía a ser helada de nuevo cuando se separó del agarre de la chica de cabello cobrizo. Escuchó la hermosa risa de Anna, inundando sus oídos y haciéndole latir el corazón con fuerza. Anna se dejó caer sobre un montón de nieve y comenzó a agitar sus brazos y piernas, como una niña de cinco años.

Elsa caminó lentamente hasta quedar de pie junto a ella. Anna se detuvo para mirarla –¿Qué esperas? – Cuestionó después lanzándole nieve en la cara. La rubia rió suavemente y se retiró los rastros que quedaron en su faz –No voy a hacer eso, tengo veintiún años – Anna enarcó una ceja –Oh, claro que lo harás – repentinamente tomó su mano y tiró de ella, esperando que Elsa cayera a un costado, pero como siempre, Anna no pensaba en lo más mínimo antes de hablar o actuar. Su impulsividad y su falta de cálculo la habían llevado a la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

Elsa cayó sobre ella.

Al principio la rubia no lo notó, puesto que sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza por el dolor y el impacto. Pero cuando sintió el calor y la forma del cuerpo de Anna debajo de ella, los abrió de golpe.

Se encontró inmediatamente con la mirada azul-verdosa de la joven. Su rostro comenzó a arder, al igual que el de Anna, que se encontraba completamente rojo, ocultando incluso sus pecas. Elsa estaba completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera podía articular una palabra.

_"__Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!... Esto está mal, ¡jodidamente mal!"_

Pronto su vista se desvió hasta aquel mechón rubio que se asomaba de manera insistente, escapando del gorro de su hermana. No supo en qué momento sus dedos ya se encontraban enredados sobre éste, acariciándolo con delicadeza y temor. Sus ojos no se apartaban de su cabello. Su cuerpo tampoco se apartó.

̶ Es raro… ¿No?

Elsa salió de su trance, completamente alarmada.

_"__¡Pero claro que es raro! Seguro piensa que eres una maldita enferma."_

Se apartó velozmente, quedando sentada en el suelo que estaba cubierto de nieve.

Comenzó a nevar aún más –¿Qué? – susurró Elsa sin pensar, aunque más bien fue como una pregunta hacia ella misma por lo que acababa de pasar.

̶ El mechón… Es raro. – Elsa la miraba atentamente –Ya sabes, lo tengo desde hace mucho, pero no recuerdo que pasó o como lo obtuve – Anna hablaba con completa normalidad, ¿Cómo era posible que ella no mostrara ese efecto de nerviosismo que justo ahora Elsa mostraba?

_"__Simple. Ella es tu hermana. Ella no está enamorada de ti."_

̶ Pero en fin… ¿Lista para construir un muñeco? – preguntó animadamente. Tal vez sólo eso necesitaba por ahora para calmarse. Elsa sonrió cálidamente.

̶ Manos a la obra.


	3. Good Morning

_¡Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, a decir verdad, estuve un poco perdida viendo series y jugando xbox xD no tengo excusas. Peero aquí estoy nuevamente con la actualización de ésta historia, la cual, sinceramente, no pensé que fuera a ser tan bien recibida por parte de ustedes. Muchas gracias, de verdad, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí._

_Supe que hubo un problemita con los reviews de las personas que no tienen cuenta... Me percaté que sus comentarios llegaban uno o dos días después de ser enviados D: Pero ya lo solucioné, o al menos espero haberlo hecho, así que no se preocupen. ^^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes pertenecen a DISNEY; yo sólo los tomé prestados, al igual que ciertos sucesos que sirven como base. Pero todo lo demás de la trama si es mío._

_Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!_

* * *

**_Good Morning_**

Profundas ojeras se pintaban como acuarelas en el pálido rostro de cierta chica rubia; daba grandes sorbos a una taza de café mientras miraba con desgano a su padre que leía entretenido el periódico. Elsa estaba casi acostumbrada a dormir tarde, pero, había olvidado lo agotador que podía ser el hecho de pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermana menor –Parece que alguien no durmió muy bien – dijo su mamá caminando a espaldas suyas, a la par que dejaba una suave y corta caricia sobre su cabello. Elsa dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa, dando un audible quejido de cansancio.

̶ ¿No podías dormir? – Habló su padre sin apartar la vista del diario.

̶ No… Bueno, sí… pero Anna – guardó silencio de golpe al sentir que el calor subía lentamente desde su cuello hasta su cara, dándole un intenso color rosado a sus mejillas, que, después pasó a rojo al percibir la penetrante mirada de su padre sobre ella.

̶ ¿Anna fue a despertarte? – Frunció levemente el entrecejo –Le pedí claramente que no lo hiciera – Elsa se dignó a mirarlo, prácticamente imaginando que el hombre le había pedido eso a su hermana por temor a que fuera a entrar en su habitación y que descubriera aquel poder capaz de helar todo lo que encontraba a su paso –Hablaré con ella en cuanto baje. –

̶ ¿Qué? ¡No, no! – Agitó sus manos en negación. Alexander arqueó una ceja mostrando clara confusión ante la reacción de la mayor de sus hijas –Quiero decir… No tienes que reprenderla ni nada de eso… Ella sólo- nosotras sólo –

̶ ¡Agh! – La conversación se vio interrumpida por un grito que provenía de la cocina; claramente era Anna. Su constante impuntualidad solía llevarla a darse unos buenos golpes y caídas. Helena, su madre, salió inmediatamente para asegurarse de que la pelirroja estuviera bien.

Alexander se asomaba desde el umbral, mientras que Elsa simplemente se quedó ahí sentada, casi congelada, pero pronto volvió a dar grandes sorbos al café, sólo que ésta vez era con el claro propósito de calmar sus nervios. Sabia de sobra que aquella acción era completamente estúpida y no ayudaría en lo más mínimo, pero ella siguió sorbiendo hasta dejar un poco menos de la mitad de la taza.

̶ ¿Anna? Dios santo, un día de estos vas a matarte – le reprochó su madre mientras la chica entraba a la cocina sobándose la rodilla derecha y tratando de desaparecer esa graciosa mueca de dolor –Fue sólo un golpe en la rodilla, mamá. – Se quejó tomando asiento justo en frente de Elsa.

̶ Sí, ¿Y la vez que te fracturaste el brazo porque te caíste de las escaleras? – Habló su padre volviendo a su lugar. Anna rodó los ojos –Una fractura no va a matarme – la chica estiró uno de sus brazos hacia un tazón vacío que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y el otro hacia la caja de cereal, para poco después comenzar a servirlo; al alcanzar la leche, notó que Elsa la miraba curiosamente, y en respuesta le regaló una cálida sonrisa –Buen día – Elsa sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

̶ Estás… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tímidamente la rubia. La sonrisa de Anna se ensanchó y las mejillas de Elsa volvieron a encenderse como si se tratara de un maldito incendio forestal, obligándola a desviar rápidamente la mirada –Seguro – respondió Anna comenzando a comer el cereal.

_"__Mierda, ¿Por qué tiene que verse tan bien por las mañanas?"_

Otro enorme sorbo.

̶ ¿Dormiste bien? Sé que estabas agotada y tú sueles levantarte realmente temprano… Creo que empiezo a sentirme culpable ahora que veo tus ojeras… Quiero decir, no debí despertarte, uhm, pero, tú sabes… erm… yo- perdón. – Anna bajó la vista rápidamente.

Su padre miraba expectante.

̶ No… no tienes que disculparte – se hundió en su asiento –De hecho, yo… yo, volveré a dormir. No tengo clases hasta más tarde, así que… ̶ Sus finos y pálidos dedos se enredaban en insistentes y nerviosos movimientos. Se levantó determinada –Pe-permiso – dijo saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, dejando a Anna y a sus padres un poco extrañados.

.

.

.

Elsa entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, para después dejarse caer bruscamente sobre la cama y soltar un largo y sonoro suspiro que dejaba escapar varias cosas, como el hecho de que su hermana pequeña se veía jodidamente preciosa cuando llevaba el cabello suelto, o el verse atrapada por sus recuerdos de lo recientemente ocurrido con Anna y la nieve.

En el momento en que accidentalmente cayó sobre la pelirroja, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, tanto buenas como malas, y, también se encontraba aquella punzante culpa y odio hacia sí misma por deseos de poseer los labios y, ¿Por qué no negarlo?, todo el cuerpo de Anna. Pero, santo Dios ¡Era su maldita hermana!

_"__Dios… Soy una enferma."_

Su móvil sonó. El número estaba registrado como: Hombre de Nieve.

La rubia gruñó con molestia y contestó.

̶ ¿Hola?

̶ ¡Hola, soy Olaf! – Elsa puso los ojos en blanco ante su patéticamente obvia revelación.

̶ Ya sé. – Resopló con pereza mientras que la risa del chico resonaba con fuerza en la bocina, provocando que Elsa hiciera una mueca debido al alto tono de su voz.

̶ Elsa, preciosa, ¿Podrías decirle a Anna que debe llegar temprano? – Elsa frunció el ceño.

̶ ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo? Y no me llames preciosa, por favor.

̶ Bien, entonces ponla al teléfono.

Elsa abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo debido. Ni loca iba a volver allí abajo –¿Qué? –

̶ ¿Qué? La he llamado tres veces y tiene el móvil apagado – explicó.

̶ Estoy ocupada – mentira –Llama a la casa –

̶ Bueeeno… Por cierto, habrá una fiesta el viernes

̶ No pienso ir. Adiós. – Colgó rápidamente antes de que Olaf pudiera decir algo más.

La joven de cabello rubio platinado se dio la vuelta, quedando con la vista perdida sobre el techo. Otro suspiro escapó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos tratando de despejarse, pero simplemente le era imposible.

**_Flashback _**

_Después de colocar los últimos detalles de su creación, la pelirroja volvió junto a Elsa para observar el resultado final de su obra maestra. La rubia se encontraba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados lo que tenía en frente suyo. Cuando Anna estuvo al fin a un lado de su hermana mayor, aprovechó para enredar su brazo con el de Elsa, la cual seguía apreciando al curioso muñeco de nieve –¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la más joven. Elsa ladeó la cabeza –Se me hace parecido a alguien – Anna rió._

_̶ Se parece a Olaf, ¿Cierto? – Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia. Era cierto, aquel muñeco de nieve era casi como una escultura del mismísimo Olaf –Cierto – susurró. De pronto la cabeza de la pelirroja se encontraba recargada con suavidad sobre el hombro de su hermana; cosa que provocó que Elsa se tensara y el sonrojo hiciera acto de presencia._

_"__Mierda, mierda, mierda."_

_Con el paso de los segundos Anna se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba el cuerpo de Elsa y decidió tomar distancia –Lo siento – dijo rápidamente con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Elsa volteó un poco confundida –¿Por qué? – Preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por contemplarla, pero por más que luchara le era imposible mirarla a los ojos, así que lo único que pudo ser capaz de divisar fue la blanca y fría nieve bajo sus pies –Yo… sé que no te gusta que te toquen o que invadan tu espacio personal, y lo entiendo, sé que te incómoda desde que eras pequeña… Y a juzgar por cómo te tensaste, yo- Lo siento – Explicó con un tono de voz más bajo del que le era usual, entonces Elsa comprendió que su hermana se sentía avergonzada por ello –Oh – susurró la chica sin poder decir más. En realidad, tenía algunas respuestas en mente, como "No pasa nada", o "Está bien", o incluso "Si eres tú la que me toca no importa". Pero esa última no era la más acertada que digamos, así que simplemente optó por guardar un silencio que estaba más muerto que Gwen Stacy.*_

_"__Idiota."_

_Silencio incómodo._

_Anna se dedicó a sacar su teléfono celular y se acercó hasta el muñeco, luego le dirigió la mirada a Elsa y le dedicó una sonrisa –Ven aquí – ordenó moviendo su mano. La rubia sin decir nada y con pasos torpes se aproximó hasta su hermana –Ponte del otro lado del muñeco y haz como que lo rodeas con tu brazo – Elsa arqueó una ceja –¿Qué? ¿Para qué voy a hacer eso? – Dijo aún sin comprender –Oh, sólo hazlo y ya – decía la pelirroja con emoción. La mayor hizo justo lo que le pidió –Muy bien – alzó la mano con la que sostenía el móvil y lo puso con la pantalla casi apuntando al cielo; el flash tomó por sorpresa a Elsa, dejándola un poco aturdida y haciendo que ésta parpadeara repetidas veces –¿Pero qué…? – De pronto una carcajada por parte de Anna le llamó la atención._

_̶ Oops, creo que debí avisarte – decía mirando la foto y moderando su risa –Dios santa, tu cara – otra carcajada explotó. Elsa frunció el entrecejo como reacción a las burlas de su pequeña hermana –Déjame ver eso – le arrebató el móvil y al ver la fotografía sintió que se le caería el rostro de pura vergüenza. Anna salía perfectamente, pero Elsa… Elsa salía mirando al doble de Olaf con una expresión de completa idiota._

_"__Dios… ¿Por qué no simplemente me llevas y ya?"_

_Elsa le entregó el celular a la joven, aún con el entrecejo fruncido –Suficiente, me voy a dormir. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada. Anna dejó de reírse –Oh, Elsa, vamos. No seas así – La rubia hizo caso omiso –Hulk – vociferó la menor al tiempo que Elsa paraba en seco y sus hombros se levantaban de manera tensa –¡Anna! – Giró abruptamente sobre sus talones, mirando a la chica con desagrado; pero pronto Anna se colocó el dedo índice sobre sus propios labios para indicarle que guardara silencio –Shhh, ¿Acaso quieres despertar a todo el mundo? – Elsa bufó posando sus ojos en las ventanas de la casa, sin notar que la pelirroja ya se encontraba caminando hacia ella._

_Elsa seguía con la mirada puesta en las ventanas, esperando que nadie se hubiera despertado, pero algo cálido llamó su atención._

_Las manos de Anna sobre su rostro le hicieron abandonar cualquier clase de pensamiento que estuviera teniendo, por muy poco interesante que fuera, simplemente todo se le desvaneció de la mente cuando la pelirroja la forzó a girar la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos. Elsa la miraba fijamente, con un sonrojo salvaje cubriéndole las mejillas, pero sin ninguna especie de expresión, mientras que Anna le sonreía con ligereza y la observaba con curiosidad._

_El tiempo simplemente se detuvo._

_Elsa se dedicaba a examinar hasta el más mínimo detalle marcado sobre el rostro de su hermana. Sus pestañas eran espesas y largas, mientras que sus ojos hacían un contraste increíblemente hermoso con su cabello. También se encontraban esas mejillas llenas de pecas, y aquella nariz pequeña y fina… Y un poco más abajo, estaban sus labios._

_Su vista se posó sobre los labios de Anna, la cual seguía sonriéndole. La respiración se le volvió dificultosa en el momento que lo hizo; simplemente aquello era demasiado para ella, era mucha tentación, y sabía que eso estaba jodidamente fuera de control. Elsa se removió un poco al frente sin apartar su mirada._

_"__¿¡Qué mierda haces!?... Que no se te ocurra avanzar un centímetro más, maldita enferma."_

_̶ Oh por Dios, Elsa. – La joven miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a su hermana, cosa que hizo que la rubia entrara en pánico._

_"__¡Mierda! Ahora lo sabe. Estoy muerta. Seguro me odia, ¡Pero claro que me odia!"_

_Elsa retrocedió un par de pasos mirando a Anna con temor y duda. Tenía que cerciorarse de cualquier cosa antes de asegurar nada –¿Q-Qué? – Su voz temblorosa salió casi como un susurro. Y luego Anna retiró sus manos y cubrió su boca, dejando una enorme expresión de sorpresa. Elsa sólo estaba asustándose más, y como resultado, la temperatura bajó de nueva cuenta._

_De pronto la expresión de Anna se relajó y dejó a la vista una sonrisa burlona –Oh, nada… Sólo, tú sabes, creí que comenzabas a ponerte de color verde mientras te ibas haciendo cada vez más grande y musculosa, pero no. Veo que no lograste convertirte en Hulk ésta vez – Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron a más no poder, y después de parpadear un par de veces con incredulidad soltó un suspiro de alivio. Notó que Anna estaba riéndose por su reacción, y definitivamente eso no se quedaría así. Anna iba a pagarlo, y muy caro._

_Se agachó rápidamente aprovechando que su hermana seguía distraída con su ataque de risa, y tomó la suficiente nieve entre sus manos para crear una bola. Una vez lista su arma, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue lanzarla hacia la cara de Anna, donde se impactó con éxito, silenciando inmediatamente las burlas de la pelirroja. Anna soltó un chillido y luego miró a Elsa con el rostro desbordando en indignación, mientras que la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante puesta sobre sus delgados labios –Supongo que eso te enseñará a no meterte con "Hulk"… Y ahora si me disculpas, es tarde y tengo que ir a dormir – la mayor ya estaba por darse media vuelta, aún sin desaparecer sus aires de grandeza y victoria que le habían provocado el ver el rostro de Anna lleno de nieve, y su expresión… Por dios, aquello simplemente no tenía precio._

_̶ Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa – La rubia la miró sacando el móvil nuevamente y poniendo una cara de un pequeño de cinco años que le rogaba a sus padres para que le compraran un juguete. Elsa arqueó una ceja –Sólo una foto y ya, te prometo que ésta vez te avisaré – la de cabello platinado dudó por unos segundos –Sólo si dejas de llamarme Hulk – El rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó y una gran sonrisa apareció –¡Lo prometo! –_

**_Fin Flashback._**

A final de cuentas, Elsa no pudo volver a dormir. Miró al reloj y con un gruñido se levantó; el tiempo se le había ido de las manos con aquel recuerdo. La rubia dio un par de pasos en dirección a la ventana que daba hacia la calle y pudo notar que la pelirroja ya estaba por irse, tarde, como siempre, pensó Elsa con una sonrisa desmayada. Luego volvió a mirar la hora –Mierda – decía mientras casi salía corriendo hasta la ducha. Definitivamente tendría que darse prisa si no quería ser igual de impuntual que su hermana.

* * *

_Y fin del capítulo 3 :D ¿Qué les pareció? El cap originalmente iba a ser más largo, pero me iba a demorar más en actualizar, y no quería tardar un día más, así que, lo siento si es un poco corto._

_No sé si sepan (Creo que nadie sabe) También estoy subiendo ésta historia a tumblr, al igual que algunos dibujos de frozen, así que si alguien gusta seguirme, mi tumblr es: dinoyorkme_

_Por ahora esto es todo... ¿Revs? ¡Es gratis! :D_


End file.
